


BREAKFAST

by ISElia1015



Category: ensemblestars
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISElia1015/pseuds/ISElia1015





	BREAKFAST

衣更真绪伸了个大大的懒腰，拖着还有些许疲惫的身体准备往房间里迈开步伐。今天是集训的第三天——想到这里衣更真绪又转了转自己的脖子，昨天的训练强度算是有点大，也算是不巧正好挨到今天早上要给全员准备早餐。准备完了大家的伙食之后，算了算时间离开早上集合早训大概还有一会，现在这个浑身酸痛的状态真绪是不想再去跑步了，掐指算了算还能在床上稍微躺一会——正这样打算回房间，旁边一间房间突然就打开了们，一只手便伸出，把他拉了进去。

——“等等，喂？”  
巨大的拉力让真绪一时半会没有反应过来，等他好不容易站稳，一只脑袋就这样从他背后蹭上了他的颈窝。是凛月——  
“你干嘛？”知道是凛月后，真绪叹了口气，“突然把我抓过来，很吓人哦？”  
“诶——这样啊……”凛月说得慢条斯理，“嘛可是，想见真~绪嘛……”  
真绪想扶额，他的这个发小也不知道在搞什么鬼又开始胡闹。真绪想着掰开凛月的手，“昨天有点累啦，现在我要回房间躺一会，你就继续找个地方睡吧？”  
“今天，有很多时间可以睡嘛……真~绪也要偷懒了嘛？”  
“……唯独不想被你说啊这个——”真绪叹口气，“嘛，我去休——”  
话还没说完，身体也刚刚转到一半，凛月的手又伸了过来——凛月直接把真绪公主抱了起来，真绪只觉得天旋地转，随后自己好像进入了什么空间里，重心还没拜稳，周遭就黑了下来。  
啪。  
凛月把真绪抱进的地方，是一个壁橱。虽然壁橱在壁橱们里面算是够大，要坐着躲进去对于真绪和凛月来说也算是有地方，但是一下子进入一个相对狭隘的密闭空间里，真绪也是觉得有些难受，更主要的是……  
“你干嘛啊？！”  
带着一丝怒气真绪发问，然而换来的，是凛月炽热的呼吸，以及，一个柔软的吻。

 

长期闲置的壁橱里有一种不知道是什么的味道，柜子里黑，但是即使凛月关上了柜子门，从缝隙中还是隐约地透出了一点点光亮。真绪本能地想把凛月推开，可是现在这个姿势实在是使不上什么力气——以及凛月靠着自己又那么近，现在的凛月，在一点点剥夺自己的呼吸。凛月的嘴唇很柔软，他的舌尖轻轻跟着扫过自己的嘴唇，呼吸被侵占后，真绪想要后退，但是出于壁橱里的两人行动也被限制了。凛月似乎并没有轻易放过自己的意思，他的舌头很快从扫着自己的嘴唇到后来灵巧地撬开自己的牙齿，灼热的气息入侵自己的口腔，缺氧的感觉接踵而至——因为难受真绪抓住了凛月的衣服，手指狠狠地抓以至于勒出了一道道皱褶。  
然而凛月却一点也不慌忙，他的舌尖灵巧地掠夺者真绪口腔里的每一丝温度。他的舌头马上找到真绪的舌尖，双舌纠缠在一起，直到真绪忍不住合上他自己的牙齿——凛月才发现身下的人已经有些受不住了。他轻轻地撤退，舌尖也就因此因为刚刚的纠缠而扯出了一丝长长的线——撤退之后真绪大口地喘着气，他迫不及待地想呼吸新鲜空气——  
“抱歉呀，一下子……忍不住了。”  
“凛月你……！”  
“我饿了，想吃了真~绪哦。”  
“够了……别闹了，凛月。”  
真绪调整下姿势——刚刚凛月把自己搞进这个柜子里，现在他背后抵着柜子侧壁坐在柜子底部，凛月则跪在自己身上并且压制着他的行动。真绪撑起自己的身体让自己的屁股坐着不至于那么难受，然后推开凛月——“好了别闹了，我出去了。”  
“诶……”即使在黑暗中也能感觉到凛月皱起眉头的样子，“可是，还想吃真~绪啊。”  
“搞什么啊你！”真绪叹口气，“我要去休息了，所以——”  
说着真绪抬手把柜子拉开了三厘米，但是他的手马上僵在了半空中，因为在他打开壁橱门的时候，房间的门也瞬间被打了开来。

“跑哪里去了，那家伙，啊啊！超——麻烦啊！”  
濑名泉不知为何出现在了房间里——真绪因为太过惊讶所以完全忘记了动作，然后凛月的手掌就覆盖上了真绪的嘴，让他不要发出声音。  
“濑名前辈，早上好，请问你在干什么？”朱樱司的声音旋即伴随着他的脚步响起。  
“找睡间啊，那家伙，一早上我发现他不在房间里了。你见过他嘛？”  
司似乎是摇了摇头，“凛月前辈——不是之前也有跑到外面去睡觉的前科嘛？”  
“怎么会——啊，也是哦。”濑名泉似乎沉思了一会，“算了，我去外面看看。”  
濑名泉一边抱怨凛月的捉摸不定，一边也就离开了这个房间。真绪透过三厘米的缝隙看着壁橱外发生的一切，看到濑名泉离开刚刚松了半口气，结果凛月的重量向自己压过来——凛月的嘴唇落在了真绪的额头上，真绪一惊，凛月勾起嘴角又咬了咬真绪的耳朵。真绪这次没忍住就发出了一声呜咽——这家伙搞什么啊，这时候做这种事情，是摆明了自己不会反抗欺负自己吧，可是，他也不怕被发现？  
“嗯？”似乎是听到了什么声音，朱樱司才踏出房间的脚又缩了回来。半只眼睛还在关心壁橱外情况的真绪吓得大气不敢出，而凛月似乎也是感觉到了一些气息，停下了手中的动作。  
朱樱司转过身，一步一步地靠近柜子——真绪吓得大气不敢出，凛月的呼吸似乎也被牵制住了——他们眼睁睁看着朱樱司一步步靠近，这时候真绪心想，完了——  
“喵——”  
一声猫叫。朱樱司听到声音后约过柜子，跑向了这间房间的窗那里，似乎是打开了窗。

“呀，是只小猫啊。真是的——是你发出的声音？还以为凛月前辈躲进柜子里了。”  
柜子里的真绪瞪了凛月一眼，凛月却只是轻笑。  
“嘛。WHATEVER，现在还是去找凛月前辈吧。”  
司似乎是抱起了小猫，这次终于是快步离开了房间。等到确认司走后，真绪猛地推开凛月，“你干嘛啊你！”  
“唔——感觉还是不要随便出去比较好哦。”  
“……哈？”  
“因为所谓的院子不就在……窗外嘛。”凛月笑着又凑近真绪，“还是在这里把真~绪，吃了吧……”  
“你……！”  
“而且，真~绪……没有半点想我嘛？以前集训的时候啊……真~绪，都会来一起训练呢。这次都没有哦？都在濑酱喜欢的那个孩子身边离开这里好远呢……”  
“濑名前辈确实过分了嘛，每次都对游木——”  
凛月竖起一根手指制止了真绪的发言，“那你，也要想着我吧？明明都这样约定好了……”  
原来是寂寞了嘛，哎——真绪在内心叹气，每次，他都拿凛月一点办法都没有。他轻轻握起凛月的手，“抱歉啊，凛月。”  
“所以这次可不能算了哦。真~绪，就在这里把你吃掉吧。”  
“等等，这不是一回事啊？”  
“抗议无效哦。”凛月说着亲了亲真绪的脸颊——接着手就探进了真绪的衣服里，精准地触碰到真绪胸前的两个点。  
“……喂！”  
“还是不要发声音哦，刚刚差点就被发现了呢。”  
“这都是谁的问题？！”  
“呀你看，又来了——”凛月说着又一次吻上真绪的嘴唇，这次的吻只是轻轻按上——凛月另一只没探进真绪衣服里的手则抬起，拿去了真绪夹着刘海的夹子，把真绪的刘海放下来——“是不是非要稍微热烈一点，才能让你安静地等着被我吃呢？”  
“凛月——”  
“我啊，可是忍耐不住了啊。真~绪。”

 

第三次，凛月的嘴唇压了上来。真绪还没有认真接受这个讯息，就觉得胸前的凸起被凛月轻轻捏住。凛月的手指一边打着转，一边在自己的嘴唇附近留下一串吻，接着吻一路下移，到了喉结，到了锁骨——上衣不知不觉就被推到腋下，真绪感觉胸膛暴露了开来，然而还没有感觉到冷，凛月炽热的温度就贴了上来。  
“别……别咬那里，凛月——”  
“食物可没资格反抗哦……”  
“不舒服，凛月——”  
还轻轻咬着真绪胸前凸起的凛月抬起头，“唔，那真~绪需要怎么样才会……舒服呢？”  
凛月的手贴上真绪胸前的皮肤，他的抚摸由轻加重，“要……怎么样呢？”  
“唔……”  
凛月的手停在了真绪的胸口，“心跳，很快呢。”  
“咦？”  
“呀……果然，是在紧张嘛？”  
第四次接吻，这次凛月的温度变得异常柔软——真绪开始狂跳的心开始慢慢平稳下来，他有点迷失在这样温柔的温度里。凛月的手下移，然后一点点，褪下了真绪的裤子。  
“凛月……”  
凛月没有说话，手还在继续抚摸，也一路开始往下。真绪感觉自己的分身被握住的时候，全身紧张的细胞被调动了起来。凛月的手指则揉上真绪大腿附近细腻的皮肤，手指轻柔而又调皮的按压便随即跟了上来。  
“现在呢，没理由不舒服了嘛……”  
真绪不想开口。下身被握住并且被挑逗的感觉非常不好，他怕自己一不小心就会发出声音。这种紧张的时刻全身紧张的细胞都被调动起来，凛月的每一次抚摸都让真绪的心觉得像坐过山车一样——害怕到颤抖，但却有欲罢不能。他抬起手咬着自己的手指，他不希望自己泄露任何一个音节。  
凛月却在抚摸和轻吻间突然抬起头，随后他笑了——  
“啊拉，果然怎么样，真~绪都是……最好吃的呀。”

 

脚被抬了起来。真绪因为这样的动作整个人被折叠到一个角落里，双脚被打开，私密地带即使实在黑暗中暴露，也让真绪觉得羞耻到爆炸。凛月的手指轻轻探进了真绪的后穴——真绪吃痛地差点叫出声，凛月感觉到真绪的疼痛后放慢动作——“不要夹哦……”  
“嗯……”  
“像以前，之前那次……啊，之前那次，好像很早了呢……”  
“快……”真绪不想听凛月叙旧，“快结束吧……凛月……”  
“唔……？”  
“快结束吧……”

凛月反而停下了动作。他偏过头看了眼真绪，“唔哦，真~绪呀……说，‘吃了我把凛月’的话，我就快点结束哦？”  
“哈……？”  
“说不说呀……”

凛月舔了舔嘴唇，这是第五次和真绪接吻。在凛月才刚刚离开自己唇畔的时候开口——“吃了我吧……凛月……”  
“诶……”  
“喜欢你……所以，请快——”  
凛月一愣，没想到这时候真绪会说出这样的话。他弯起嘴角，今天的真绪，甜度满分。他加入第二根手指，在里面寻找着真绪的敏感点，“那我就，快点咯。真~绪呀……你也要配合点哦。”  
“啊哈嗯……凛月……”  
“我也，喜欢你哦。”

手指的抽插变得频繁，加入第三根手指后，凛月也开始一边褪下自己的裤子。炽热的温度抵上真绪的后穴——凛月一点点挺进，真绪感觉意识已经稀薄到了极限。凛月的顶撞没有任何犹豫，一下一下，每一下真绪都觉得自己下一秒就要晕过去——快意和情欲包裹了自己，真绪的呻吟也就再也克制不住泄露出来。  
“呀，还不能出声啊，真~绪……”  
“凛月……可……哈嗯……我……”  
凛月的手再次覆盖上了，真绪知道自己应该克制，可是真的控制不住。凛月的表情也不知道是得意还是紧张，黑暗中他们都彼此看不见对方确切的样子，只是感觉周遭的温度在不停上升，上升。凛月的顶撞一次比一次深，明明并没有那么多次，他却似乎已经对真绪的身体熟门熟路。

“阿木，濑名前辈的房间是空的哦，应该没问题啦！快走啦！”  
听到同伴的声音，真绪感觉自己的意识又清醒了一点，他紧张到了极点，然而凛月却没有停下的意思。  
“啊、这，这样吗？那真是太好了……”  
“快啦快啦。”  
“知道了！”

好在同伴并没有在房间外有任何停留。真绪刚抽回意识，凛月——这是第六次和他接吻。手掌刚拿开取而代之的是一个炽热的吻，真绪觉得自己的身体接收了太多东西，马上就要膨胀开来。  
“别分心哦。”  
“唔……”  
“要进来了……”  
“啊……！”

凛月的话音还未结束，滚烫的温度就彻底进入了身体。马上自己这边也挺立到了极点，液体便也搞到了凛月的衣服上——真绪在射完之后感觉特别疲惫，不知是因为太紧张了还是别的原因，意识一下子抽离身体，他便晕了过去。  
恍惚间似乎感觉到凛月的气息，又一次，压了下来——像云朵一样，甜腻而又柔软。

 

“你去哪里了？？”  
客厅里，濑名泉对着凛月发问。  
“洗了个澡呗……”凛月打了个哈欠，“啊，好困哦。”  
“凛月酱，一直都在犯困呢。嘛，算啦。KNIGHTS已经到齐了，大王这个家伙，也就先不要管他了吧——我们，可以训练了哦。”鸣上岚笑着，吃了一口吐司。  
“哎，只想和TRICKSTAR一起训练啊……”濑名泉似乎叹了口气。  
“说来，刚刚看到TRICKSTAR的前辈们都在找衣更前辈呢……”朱樱司抬起头，眼神意义不明地落在凛月身上。  
“啊，他早上锻炼完不是喊着累就回房间了嘛？就刚刚吧。”凛月打着哈欠回答，“嘛，你们训练吗……不训练我就睡啦……”  
“也是呢，难得凛月酱说要主动训练诶……话说，凛月酱你不吃点早餐嘛？”

 

凛月轻轻微笑，“嘛——不吃了。已经……吃够了哦。”

 

END


End file.
